1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a fly waste removing system for the so-called "spinning winder" which has a spinning frame and a winder connected to each other.
2. Prior Art
In the spinning frame or the winder, a yarn to be processed is called the "spun yarn" which is produced by drafting a sliver and twisting single fibers of the drafted sliver. A number of flies are made and scattered in the air or deposited on the machine to adversely affect the working circumstances in the manufacturing process of the spun yarns. Furthermore, the flies are caught by the yarn to degrade the yarn quality.
Generally, therefore, a duct formed with an air suction or injection port is run along each table of each of the spinning frames or the winders to prevent the flies from being caught by the machine table or from being scattered in the air.
On the other hand, in the case of the spinning winder in which the spinning frame and the winder are connected in parallel or series to each other, it is uneconomic to provide each spinning frame or winder with a fly waste removing device. This bad economy is prominent especially in the spinning winder which is suitable for multi-kind and small-quantity productions.